(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality Of pixels, and each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving them.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as two electrodes and an organic light emitting member as the emission layer disposed therebetween. The organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors, such as red, green, and blue, or emits white light. Materials used vary according to the colors that the organic light emitting member emits, and a method of emitting white light, in which light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue are stacked so that the synthesized light becomes white, is mainly used. Moreover, in the case where the organic light emitting member emits white light, a color filter is added to obtain light of a desired color.
Light emitted from the respective pixels may not have the desired optical characteristics, such as wavelength and color purity, however, due to material characteristics of the organic light emitting element or due to light interference by a thin film through which the light passes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.